


Need you

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Ray knew he should have let Brad catch his sleep now that he had found a moment to lie down and rest for once, but he was restless, the itching under his skin killing him. It had been weeks since Brad had let Ray touch him the last time, and he was going mad, physically needing to reach out and touch the man.





	Need you

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with in mind the characters of the tv serie and not the real people.
> 
> First attempt in this fandom <3 Thanks to rozwell for beta reading this!

Ray knew he should have let Brad catch his sleep now that he had found a moment to lie down and rest for once, but he was restless, the itching under his skin killing him. It had been weeks since Brad had let Ray touch him the last time, and he was going mad, physically needing to reach out and touch the man.

He rolled onto his side, breathing slowly and shifting on his bed roll, moving closer to Brad’s back.

“Daddy?” he whispered softly, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

It would have been bad if someone found out about his preferences, no matter how much they liked Rudy. Not to mention the fact that he couldn’t know how Brad would react if anyone was to suspect there was something between them.

Brad grunted softly, always the light sleeper, and for a moment Ray felt a pang of guilt for keeping the man up when it was fundamental to get sleep every time they could.

Ray let out a sigh and pressed his forehead against Brad’s shoulder. “Need you, daddy…”

Brad sighed softly, not moving an inch. “It’s okay, baby.”

Ray licked his lips, feeling his cock stir in his pants, and he swung one arm over Brad’s side, glad for the camo cover that would keep anyone from seeing what he was doing to the other man. He palmed Brad’s still soft cock through his uniform, stopping only when Brad moved for the first time to unbutton his pants without a word. Ray felt a shiver run down his spine at knowing that Brad was truly giving him permission to proceed and touch him.

He didn’t waste time and slipped his hand inside Brad’s underwear, closing his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around Brad’s warm cock, starting to pull at it right away.

Brad didn’t make a sound, but Ray felt a wave of pride and satisfaction wash over him at feeling the sergeant’s cock quickly harden in his hold, the man clearly affected by his touch even though he didn’t show any outer sign of enjoying it.

He felt good at taking care of his daddy, ignoring his own erection to just focus in jerking Brad off, wanting nothing more than to make him come and be able to taste his cum once again. He would have paid to be able to just ignore the whole platoon around them and get to sucking him off, feel Brad thrust his cock deep in his throat, making Ray take it all. He almost whimpered at the memory of the last time he had had the chance to have that, and Brad sighed softly, his hips giving a little snap to press against Ray’s hand.

“You have to be quiet.”

“Yes, daddy…” Ray whispered, trying to avoid breathing too loud to not risk Brad just swatting his hand away and putting an end to his fun.

He didn’t stop until Brad made a soft grunt and started spilling between his fingers, Ray paying particular attention to making sure he was collecting all the man’s cum before he pulled his hand away.

Ray licked his fingers with a soft moan, happy to taste the man’s cum once more, and barely noticed Brad rolling on his back to look at him after doing up his pants. Ray raised his gaze to the man only when Brad moved so he was facing Ray, the sergeant’s eyes boring into him as Ray sucked his own fingers clean. Truth be told Ray enjoyed showing the eager and lustful side of himself to the man, letting him see that he just loved to swallow his cum.

“Always a mess.”

Ray smirked at Brad’s comment, but he had to swallow a moan when Brad reached out with one hand to cup Ray’s cock through the fabric of his pants.

“Be a mess for daddy, come on.”

Ray whimpered at the request, the words igniting his arousal, and he started rocking his hips to rub himself against the hand Brad kept still on his cock.

He loved when Brad let him get off, loved when Brad would acknowledge him and his need for his daddy, his need to be a fucking mess and still be liked. It wasn’t long before Ray came in his pants with a moan, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

Ray sighed deeply, relaxing on his back after Brad pulled his hand away with a soft hum.

“Good boy,” Brad whispered. “Now sleep, alright?”

Ray smiled happily at the camo cover on top of their heads, nodding before throwing a glance at his ranking officer.

“Thanks, daddy,” he murmured, smirking at the placid way Brad simply blinked at him before closing his eyes once more. This time Ray didn’t try to wake him up again, letting sleep pull him under too, finally relaxed enough.


End file.
